The Legend of The Goddess and her Chosen Hero
by yutsu21
Summary: The legend passed down through generations of people about the Goddess and her Chosen Hero.


**This is really just an idea I had while writing my other story a few weeks ago, so I finally decided to actually write it! It'll be great.**

**This is basically 'The Legend of Zelda', the story of Link and Zelda that was passed down from generation to generation. …Skyward edition. Are we ready? Oh yeah, we're ready.**

Years had passed; colonies of people were now abundant upon the surface, even living under a kingdom monarchy. Everyone was happy, and no one seemed to mind the ruling. From the desert to the lakes, people could be found. The legend of the Goddess, Zelda and her Chosen Hero, Link, was told to all the children of the villages when they came of age to understand the sacrifices and threats they both went through.

But, just like anything, the story had become distorted. Many people missing, many events forgotten. People wrote books, research pages, and even plays about the story, but none of them were completely accurate, no matter how hard they tried. Loftwings no longer came to children because there was no need. The loftwings were gifts from the Goddess in order to protect the people of Skyloft, but since no one longer lived among the clouds, they were no longer needed.

Only few things were preserved from the days of the Goddess and her Hero's adventures. The Hero's sword was still in the sealed temple that people had made more secure. Only those of the Hero's bloodline could lift the sword, let alone access it, though no one ever even tried. The harp from the Goddess was incased not far from the sword's resting place. The Hero's shield was 'supposedly' still around, but no one knew where it was. The only thing accessible by all was just one thing, this story.

_In the days of the clouds, they believed nothing was down below them, that nothing was below the cloud line. No one dared to go beneath them. Even their Goddess entrusted birds would not go down there. When a young woman was tossed beneath the clouds, all believed she was gone, except one. A young vigilant knight, garbed in green, hoped, prayed, and believed she was still alive. Drawing the blade that the Goddess herself had blessed, he drew it skyward, and went below the clouds to search for her. _

_ The young maiden was in fact alive. And she wasn't just thrown below he clouds either. It was fated to happen. Searching for some way back to the clouds, she discovered the ancient Skyview spring. Cleansing her spirit there, she discovered that she was, in fact, the Goddess, reborn as a mortal, destined to stop an ancient evil from destroying the world. She then turned toward the north, to the volcano, where there was another spring. She cleansed her spirit there, and was once again enlightened with knowledge of her past life, and her destiny. She needed to go back in time._

_ To do that, she went to the desert, Lanayru, where she found the Gate of Time. Before entering, she was attacked by one of the Great Evil's henchmen. Luckily, she was saved by the Boy Garbed in Green. After she entered the Gate of Time, the Hero destroyed it. He wanted to protect her from the evil of this time, so he sealed her in another. The henchmen, defeated, retreated back._

_ The Hero used this time to hone his Sword. He traveled to the three provinces, using the three sacred flames of the Goddess to make his sword able to restore the broken Gate of Time. After battling his way through three sealed and sacred temples, his task was done. Raising his sword skyward, The Goddess of Old charged it with power, and he stuck the broken Gate of Time. Being restored, he stepped through time._

_ Reunited with the young woman, she blessed his sword, giving it the power to repel, and seal away the evil of their time. Both of them returned to the present, and there, they both defeated the ancient evil that had escaped its bounds. Before the Evil was defeated, he cast a curse on the two. Those who shared their blood would have their history written in the blood of their ancestors, bound to fight him- his reincarnated malice. _

_To keep the power sealed, the Hero stuck his sword into the pedestal where it still stands today. Only those with the blood of the Goddess and Hero may enter that realm. _

_Together, the Hero and Goddess lived down here on the surface, and slowly, more people joined them. People made shops and houses down here, and eventually, they made a small town, led by the Hero and Goddess. People started to live everywhere on the surface. Eventually the little towns in one area became one major town. Each area had one. Each town had a representative that would regulate trade and currency. Each was one of the Hero and Goddess' close friends, one even being the Hero. All this eventually led to a kingdom, where the Goddess and Hero ruled. _

_Years have passed sine then, and those of the Hero's and Goddess' blood still rule today. _

**I tried to set it up to where OoT could take place in the coming years, and I think it was pretty legitimate.**

**Review?**

**Review.**


End file.
